


Джинн-тоник / Djinn and Tonic

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: "Уже несколько лет прошло с тех пор, как пересекались пути Дина и джинна. И мечты Дина теперь совсем другие"(8 сезон)
Kudos: 3





	Джинн-тоник / Djinn and Tonic

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Djinn and Tonic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/561502) by K Hanna Korossy. 



Теперь они старались не разделяться без крайней необходимости. Урок, преподанный их тяжелой жизнью — зачастую, по ситуации, они всё же пренебрегали им, но дерзкая их юная неуязвимость осталась далеко в прошлом. Слишком много раз они умирали с тех пор. И, что ещё хуже, слишком много раз они видели смерть друг друга.

Так что, когда они приехали в заброшенное здание магазина, где, скорей всего, прятался джинн, Сэм держался поближе к брату. Дин благоразумно предлагать разделяться тоже не стал, поглядев на непреклонное выражение Сэмова лица. Не с их опытом общения с джиннами.

И толку-то от этого? Как выяснилось, джинн тоже может выучить несколько новых трюков. Например, как соорудить ловушку в своем логове на случай прихода охотников. До Дина было всего-то футов пять, когда пол разверзся под ногами, отправив Сэма в темноту.

Одного.

Упав, он перекатился, как был научен с детства, да и падать было недалеко. Дух перехватило, но, кроме ушибленного плеча, он был в норме. В кармане лежал фонарик, и через малое время осмотра он понял, что находится в какой-то небольшой подвальной кладовке, запертой снаружи. Створка люка над его головой сразу закрылась, погрузив его в зловещую тишину.

— Дин! — голос вернулся к нему глухим эхом. Похоже, перекрытие было со звукоизоляцией. 

Сэм стиснул зубы и стал искать возможность выбраться, стараясь не думать о происходящем наверху. 

Минут через пять он уже нашел, чем можно было отодрать петли двери. То ли джинн был не настолько умен, как сам считал, то ли ему просто надо было вывести Сэма из игры лишь на некоторое время. Последняя мысль подстегнула Сэма в поисках лестницы из подвала. Перескакивая через три ступеньки, он вырвался наверх и влетел в комнату, где в последний раз видел Дина, всего-то минут через семь.

Слишком долго.

Дин безвольно лежал на полу, хоть и не был ничем зафиксирован — лицо вялое, взгляд мутный. Сэм до сих пор иногда видел в своих ночных кошмарах такое выражение лица у брата — там он слишком поздно обнаруживал Дина, истекшего кровью и погруженного в видения, насланные джинном, слишком глубоко и безвозвратно.

Джин навис над жертвой, глаза и пальцы у него всё ещё светились синим. Он вскинул глаза на ворвавшегося Сэма и рыкнул; Сэм осознал мимоходом, что знает его — это был лысый, с неприметным лицом служитель из офиса судмедэкспертизы, ещё днём они с ним разговаривали. Лысину его сейчас покрывало кружево татуировок. Узнал ли джинн Сэма, осталось неизвестным, тот не снизошел до любезностей, а сразу кинулся на Сэма.

Но его он врасплох, как Дина, не застал. Сэм не впал в оцепенение при виде полумертвого брата, а стал драться за него. Джинн был силен, но Сэму пришлось лишь пару раз увернуться от его ударов, а потом он нашел брешь и воткнул смазанный кровью кол в грудь твари.

Глаза джинна вспыхнули, потом ещё раз, потом они закрылись, и тварь обмякла. Сэм оттолкнул падающее на него тело и сразу же рухнул на колени рядом с братом.

— Дин. Эй, Дин.

Голова Дина безвольно мотнулась, глаза даже не мигали. Он всё ещё был глубоко в чарах джинна.

— Держись, — дрожащим голосом сказал ему Сэм и зашарил по карманам в поисках шприца, прихваченного именно на такой случай.

Но мокрое пятно на груди и хруст стекла сообщили ему, что шприц, в отличие от Сэма, падения не пережил.

Сморщившись, Сэм влез в правый карман куртки Дина — там лежал дубликат шприца с анти-джинновым противоядием, Сэм позаботился об этом. Быстро сняв наконечник, он проверил, чтобы не было пузырьков, и вогнал иглу в вену на запястье Дина.

Четыре секунды — он отсчитал их в уме. И Дин моргнул, а потом резко втянул в себя воздух.

— Вот так, давай, ну же, — приговаривал Сэм, просовывая ладонь под холодную щеку брата, прижатую к холодному полу. — Дин?

Дин моргнул ещё раз, потом нахмурился в попытке сосредоточиться. Его рука приподнялась и ткнула Сэма в ногу.  
— ...ммм... С...сэм?

— Это я, приятель, ты как?

Дин, щурясь, посмотрел на него, потом обвёл комнату расплывчатым взглядом и снова вернул глаза на Сэма.  
— Чт..сл..чилос..?

— Джинн. Ты помнишь?

Дин вспомнил. Сэм зримо понял, когда память брата ожила — неясность состояния Дина исчезла, словно стальной заслон воздвигнулся. В каком-то смысле, так оно и было. Дин оттолкнулся от пола, пробормотав:  
— Ага. Помоги мне встать.

Он поднимался, наполовину вытягиваемый вверх Сэмом, но уже через несколько секунд встал устойчиво. И всё же Сэму не хотелось отпускать его. Глаза Дина ожили, взгляд стал вновь осмысленным, но всё ещё был измученным — слишком знакомое Сэму выражение.

Дин заметил тело джинна. С мрачным лицом он пихнул его ботинком и спросил:  
— Мёртв?

— Да. По-моему, это тот чувак из офиса судмедэкспертизы.

— Что? — непонимающе сказал Дин. Он обводил взглядом комнату, но глаза его всё время возвращались в мертвому джинну.

— Да неважно. Давай ты вернёшься к машине, пока я сожгу тело.

Дин покачал головой.  
— Сходи лучше за бензином.

Сэму не хотелось оставлять Дина рядом с телом джинна. Они ведь даже не обыскали всё тут, чтобы убедиться, что тварь была одна, хотя самом деле не это было главной причиной для Сэма. Всё же он решил быстренько принести всё нужное, а не вступать в пререкания.

К тому времени, как Сэм вернулся, Дин уже перетащил тело по бетонному полу от стенки в середину. Он безучастно смотрел, как Сэм облил джинна бензином, но взял спички и поджёг тело сам. И смотрел на него, пока всё не прогорело, и Сэм не решил, что пожара в здании не стоит опасаться.

— Пошли? — тихо поинтересовался Сэм.

— М? — даже глядя на Сэма в упор, Дин казался каким-то отсутствующим.

— Домой пошли? — уточнил Сэм.

— Ну да.

Но, когда Сэм направился к водительскому сиденью, Дин даже не стал спорить, просто сел на пассажирское — молча, всё с тем же отсутствующим взглядом.

Езды до городка оставалось минут десять, и Сэм всё ещё пытался придумать, как ему начать разговор, как вдруг Дин начал говорить сам, удивив брата:  
— В этот раз всё было по-другому.

Сэму не нужно было переспрашивать, он понял, что этот джинн дал Дину другой мир видений. Или спустя шесть лет — после Чистилища, после смерти Бобби, после Сэма-в-Клетке — у сегодняшнего Дина были другие желания в глубине души.

— Мы были на пляже, — сказал Дин, не глядя на него. — Ты и я. Просто... отдыхали. Пиво, пицца, орущее радио. Я помогал какому-то ребенку строить из песка замок. А ты сидел со стопкой детективчиков.

— Неплохо звучит, — Сэм выдал самую сдержанную реакцию из кучи ответов, проскакавших у него в уме.

— В этот раз там не было мамы. Или папы. — Дин несколько секунд смотрел на Сэма. — Джессики тоже не было. Или... Кармен, — Сэм различил подвох и подумал о рекламке пива, которую Дин таскал в бумажнике несколько лет после того, первого джинна — пока её не заменила фотография Лизы и Бена. — Даже не было Бобби или Чарли.

Повисло молчание. Сэм быстро обдумал вопрос о том, надо ли ему что-то ответить, или лучше промолчать? Но ему вообще-то было что сказать:  
— Ладно, ну... это звучит как более реалистичные мечты, да? Вместо возвращения в прошлое, чтобы начать всё сначала или вернуть из мертвых тех, кого любишь — просто то, чего бы ты жаждал прямо сейчас. — Он посмотрел на Дина. Внимательно посмотрел. — Я прав?

Повисла долгая пауза.  
— Да, думаю, прав.

— И это... нормально, да ведь? — Сэм словно пробирался ощупью во тьме.

Дин фыркнул.  
— Мне дали воображаемую жизнь, заключающуюся в том, чтобы греть задницу на пляже? Да ладно, если поехать на запад по 80-му, мы будем на побережье Кали через пару дней.

— И я там буду читать детективчики, а ты строить песчаные замки вместо того, чтобы искать очередное дело или способ запереть вход в Ад? — кротко спросил Сэм. — Правда, что ли?

Дин потёр глаза, вид у него был неловкий.   
— Ты действительно думаешь, что мы хоть когда-то сможем так пожить? — это прозвучало тихо и почти безнадежно — Просто сложим оружие и пойдём загорать?

— Ну, это было бы непросто, ты наверняка обгоришь и сплошь покроешься веснушками.

— Не будет у меня веснушек, — как и ожидалось, буркнул раздраженно Дин.

— Но вообще-то, — да, сможем, — и Сэму не надо было в этом притворяться. — Тот свет — в конце тоннеля — он может быть и солнечным пляжем.  
Сэм всё ещё чувствовал себя неважно после первого Испытания, но впереди у них было ещё два, Кевин над этим работал. Если всё получится, Диновы мечты могут и осуществиться.

— Зн...шь, есть коктейль такой, "Секс на пляже", — сонно пробормотал Дин. — Ммм, калифорнийские девчонки... — он растянулся в кресле, укладываясь подремать.

Сэм улыбнулся, покачав головой. Потому что от него не ускользнуло то, что в мире грёз Дину нужен был единственный человек — Сэм.

А самым, в конце то концов, сокровенным желанием Сэма был счастливый финал для старшего брата.


End file.
